List of Mexican translations
This is a list of credits and cast of Spanish Mexican translations. Cars * Dubbing study: Taller Acústico S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: Ricardo Tejedo * Translation and adaptation: Raúl Aldana * Study of edition: Diseño en Audio * Recording engineer: Luis Cortés * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Kuno Becker – Lightning McQueen * Pedro Armendáriz Jr. – Doc Hudson * Kate del Castillo – Sally Carrera * César Bono – Tow Mater * Jorge Arvizu – Ramone * Salvador Nájar – Luigi * Raúl Aldana: **Guido **T.J. Hummer **Brian * Roxana Castellanos – Flo * Polo Ortín – Sarge * Francisco Colmenero – Sheriff * Eduardo Tejedo – Fillmore * María Santander – Lizzie * Arturo Mercado: ** Mack ** Hamm Centercut * Carlos Becerril – Chick Hicks * Jorge Lapuente – Strip Weathers * Alfredo Ruiz – Bob Cutlass * Carlos Segundo: ** Darrell Cartrip ** Woody * Humberto Vélez: ** P.T. Flea ** Rusty Rust-eze * Jesse Conde – Dusty Rust-eze * Luis Bayardo – Van * Diana Santos – Minny * Esteban Siller – Tex Dinoco * Eugenia Avendaño – Lynda Weathers * Ricardo Tejedo: **Fred **Harv **Wingo * Arturo Mercado Jr. – Dale Earnhardt, Jr. * Ricardo Brust: ** Michael Schumacher ** Yeti * Luis Daniel Ramírez – Red * Mario Arvizu – Mario Andretti * Claudia Lizaldi – Kori Turbowitz * Eduardo Giaccardi - Boost * Juan Antonio Edwards - Not Chuck * Yamil Atala – DJ * Romina Marroquín Payró – Tia * Yadira Aedo – Mia * Andrés Bustamante - Mike * Jesús Barrero – Flik * José Luis Orozco: **Buzz Light Car **Chief Chick * Jamie Kurt – Sulley * Gerardo Vásquez: ** Richard Clayton Kensington ** Marco Axelbender ** Albert Hinkey * Héctor Alcaraz: **Snot Rod **Chuck Armstrong * César Alarcón - Skip Ricter * Sergio Zurita - Chuck Manifold * Hikari Yono – Chuki * René Franco - Jay Limo * Herman López - Wide Chick Pitty * Eduardo Liñán - Jerry Recycled Batteries * Mario Filio: ** Artie ** Doug R.M. ** Al Oft * Jorge Alberto Aguilera - Dan Sclarkenberg * Carlos Águila - Sven * César Izaguirre - Derek Dobbs * Cynthia de Pando - Kathy Copter * Enrique Cervantes - Doug R.M. * Erick Salinas - Matti * José Luis Miranda - Houser Boon * Juan Carlos Cedeño - Hooman * Magdalena Tenorio - Andrea * Mariana Ortiz - Dinoco Girls * Claudia Cervantes * Gisella Ramírez * Luna Arjona Cars 2 * Dubbing study: ** Taller Acústico S.C. ** Igloo Music ** Crescent Moon Studios * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: ** Mario Castañeda ** Raúl Aldana ** Yamila Garreta * Translation and Adaptation: Katya Ojeda * Study of edition: Diseño en Audio * Dialog edition: Carlos Castro * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * César Bono – Tow Mater * Kuno Becker – Lightning McQueen * Blas García – Finn McMissile * Ana Serradilla – Holley Shiftwell * Raúl Anaya – Miles Axlerod * Jesús Guzmán – Francesco Bernoulli * Juan Alfonso Carralero – Professor Zündapp * Rosalba Sotelo – Sally Carrera * Idzi Dutkiewicz – Darrell Cartrip * Gonzalo Bonadeo – Brent Mustangburger * Marco Tolama – David Hobbscap * Moisés Palacios – Uncle Topolino * Erika Mireles – Mama Topolino * Ángela Villanueva - The Queen * Jorge Arvizu – Ramone * Salvador Nájar – Luigi * Raúl Aldana – Guido * Simone Brook – Flo * Polo Ortín – Sarge * Francisco Colmenero – Sheriff * Eduardo Tejedo – Fillmore * María Santander – Lizzie * Arturo Mercado - Mack * Luis Bayardo – Van * Diana Santos – Minny * Memo Rojas Jr. - Memo Rojas * René García - Lewis Hamilton * Brian Amadeus – Otis * Mario Díaz Mercado - Mel Dorado * César Filio – Tomber * José Gilberto Vilchis: ** Siddeley ** Leland Turbo * Paco Mauri – Grem * Mario Castañeda – Acer * Gabriel Basurto – Victor Hugo * Roy Ochoa Avilés - Vladimir Trunkov * Xavi Moderatto - Alexander Hugo * Óscar Gómez – Rod Redline * César Árias – Crabby * Elohim Corona – Ivan * Pedro D'Aguillón, Jr. - J. Curby Gremlin * Juan Carlos Tinoco: ** Prince Wheeliam ** Tony Trihull * Armando Réndiz - Josh Coolant * Jesús Barrero * Carlos del Campo * Alistair Abell * Allison Warnyca * Analiz Sánchez * Andrew Kavadas * Antonio Ortiz * Atsushi Kakehashi * Ayaka Shimoyamada * Barbara Kottmeier * Braulio Sosa * Brian Dobson * Carlos Luyando * Carolina Hernández * Christine Chatelain * Daniel Bacon * Daniel Boileau * Doug Abrahams * Emmanuel Bernal * Erick Espinoza Beltrán * Erick Salinas * Esteban Desco * Gisella Ramírez * Gerardo Velázquez * Graciela Gámez * Gustavo Melgarejo * Memo Aponte * Hiromi Hayakawa * Hitomi Hirose * Jessica Heafey * José Luis Miranda * Juan Carlos Malanche * Juan Reidinger * Julia Benson * Julián Lavat * Julio Bernal * Keikou Sakai * Kerry Van Der Griend * Lourdes Arruti * Mari Kano * Mariana Ortiz * Mariana Robles * Martin Gagnon * Masako Shirakawa * Michael Dobson * Michael Sonsmann * Midori Sangoumi * Natividad Gidi * Nic Rhind * Octavio Rojas * Óscar Bonfiglio * Paul Dobson * Peter Benson * Ramón Bazet * Raymundo Armijo * Rebecca Robbins * Ricardo Bautista * Ricardo Méndez * Rie Takahashi * Riho Fushida * Roberto Carrillo * Roberto Velázquez * Rondel Reynoldson * Sachie Hirai * Shigeyuki Susaki * Shintaro Ohata * Shuhei Takubo * Takashi Ohara * Tomotaka Hachisuka * Tomoyuki Higuchi * Toru Sakurai * Tsubasa Sakurai * Valentina Souza * Víctor Ayala * Yoshimasa Hawata Music *Song Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll sing by rock band Moderatto with Bryan Amadeus, Xavi Moderatto, Mick Marcy, Roy Ochoa Avilés, Elohim Corona. Planes * Dubbing study: Taller Acústico S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: José Antonio Macías * Translation and Adaptation: Katya Ojeda * Study of edition: Diseño en Audio * Recording engineer: Luis Cortéz * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Edson Matus – Dusty Crophopper * Armando Réndiz – Skipper Riley * Rubén Moya – Chug * Gabriela Vega – Dottie * Ricardo Mendoza – Sparky * Pedro D'Aguillon, Jr. – Leadbottom * Ariel Miramontes – El Chupacabra * Óscar Bonfiglio – Ripslinger * Octavio Rojas – Echo * Enrique Cervantes – Bravo * Óscar Flores – Roper * Víctor Ugarte – Ned * David Bueno – Zed * Gonzalo Bonadeo – Brent Mustangburger * Rodolfo Vargas – Colin Cowling * Romina Marroquín Payró – Ishani * Jaime Vega – Bulldog * Idzi Dutkiewicz – Franz * Carolina Santos Duavião – Ivete Sangalo * Alberto Cortés * Alfredo Gabriel Basurto * Alma de la Rosa * Andrés García * Carlo Vázquez * Carlos Herrera * Erick Salinas * Esteban Desco * Germán Lobos * Gustavo Melgarejo * Héctor Moreno * Jorge Lapuente * Julio Bernal * Luis Daniel Ramírez * Mariana Ortiz * Marysol Cantú * Polo Rojas * Roberto Velázquez * Verónica López Treviño * Alina Galindo * Analiz Sánchez * Anya Negrete * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Emmanuel Bernal * Erika Ugalde * Gisella Ramírez * Gwendolyne Flores * Itzel Souto * José Luis Miranda * Leonardo Agustín * Luna Arjona * Mario Arreola * Mauricio Pérez * Ofelia Guzmán * Raymundo Armijo Music *Song Máquina de Amor sing by Ariel Miramontes. Planes: Fire and Rescue * Dubbing study: Taller Acústico S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: ** Francisco Colmenero ** Raúl Aldana * Translation and Adaptation: Katya Ojeda * Study of edition: Diseño en Audio * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Edson Matus – Dusty Crophopper * Mario Arvizu – Blade Ranger * Consuelo Duval – Lil' Dipper * Héctor Lee – Maru * Roberto Carrillo – Cad Spinner * Ernesto Casillas – Mayday * Dan Osorio – Windlifter * Gerardo Reyero - Cabbie * Graciela Gámez – Dynamite * Arturo Mercado, Jr. – Avalanche * Javier Olguín – Drip * Humberto Vélez – Ol' Jammer * Francisco Colmenero - Secretary of the Interior * Erik Estrada - Nick Loopin' Lopez * Armando Réndiz – Skipper Riley * Rubén Moya – Chug * Gabriela Vega – Dottie * Ricardo Mendoza – Sparky * Gonzalo Bonadeo – Brent Mustangburger * Luis Daniel Ramírez - André * Jorge Ornelas – Pulaski * Yolanda Vidal – Winnie * Arturo Castañeda * Arturo Mercado * Carlos Luyando * César Garduza * Chava Reyes * Erika Ugalde * Francisco Colmenero * Gisella Ramírez * Héctor Alcaraz * Jorge Ornelas * Joshua Espíndola * Karen Fonseca * Karen Vallejo * Leonardo Agustín * Luna Arjona * Mariana Ortiz * Mario Filio * Marysol Cantú * Mauricio Pérez * Óscar Gómez * Raymundo Armijo * Sonia Casillas Cars 3 * Dubbing study: Taller Acústico S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: Ricardo Tejedo * Translation and adaptation: Katya Ojeda * Study of edition: Diseño en Audio * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Kuno Becker – Lightning McQueen * Verónica Jaspeado – Cruz Ramirez * Alejandro Orozco – Jackson Storm * Gabriel Pingarrón – Smokey * Juan Frese – Sterling * César Bono – Tow Mater * Rosalba Sotelo – Sally Carrera * Regina Orozco – Miss Fritter * Paola Rojas – Natalie Certain * Alfredo Ruiz – Bob Cutlass * Idzi Dutkiewicz – Darrell Cartrip * Carlos Becerril – Chick Hicks * Arturo Mercado Jr. – Luigi * Raúl Aldana – Guido * Jesse Conde – Dusty Rust-eze * Humberto Vélez: ** Rusty Rust-eze ** Ramone * Arturo Mercado – Mack * Germán Fabregat – Cal Weathers * Jorge Lapuente – Strip Weathers * Daniel Lacy – Hamilton * Eduardo Tejedo – Fillmore * Andrea Coto – Louise Nash * Jaime Vega – River Scott * Herman López – Junior Moon * Luis Leonardo Suárez – Ray Reverham * Pedro Armendáriz Jr. – Doc Hudson (archival issues) * Héctor Lama Yazbek – Doc Hudson (new issues) * Ernesto Casillas – Tex Dinoco * María Santander – Lizzie * Héctor Lee – Sarge * Simone Brook – Flo * Francisco Colmenero – Sheriff * Vanessa Huppenkothen – Shannon Spokes * José Ramón Fernández – Mike Joyride * Carlos Girón – Danny Swervez * Carlo Vázquez – Jeff Gorvette * Alexis Ortega – Ryan Laney * Alfonso Ramírez – Bubba Wheelhouse * Raúl Solo – Chase Racelott * Beto Castillo – Bobby Swift * Moisés Iván Mora – Brick Yardley * Enrique Cervantes – Arvy Motorhome * Raymundo Armijo – Mr. Drippy * Alfonso Ramírez – Roscoe * Carlos Castro – Albert Hinkey * Erika Ugalde – Maddy McGear * Cristina Hernández – Sweet Tea * Roberto Carrillo – Manager of Vitoline * Alfonso Morales – Thunder Hollow race announcer * Ciro Procuna – Florida 500 race announcer * Erick Salinas - Faregame * Abraham Vega - Ronald * Alan Bravo - Kurt * Emilio Treviño - Gabriel * Gabriel Ramos - Taco * Erick Selim - Bill * Sonia Casillas - Voice of the 24-GTS-Z simulator * Jorge Alberto Aguilera - Narrator in the Doc's last race * Berenice Vega - Millie * Denisse Aragón - Patty * Ricardo Bautista - McQueen Fan in Thunder Hollow * Andrés Couturier * Dan Frausto * Edurne Keel * Erik Trujillo * Gwendolyne Flores * Jessica Ortiz * Jorge Medina Newman * Jorge Roig Garza * José Luis Miranda * Julio César Palomera * Lourdes Arruti * Magdalena Tenorio * Manuel David * Mariana Filio * Mauricio Pérez Castillo * Milton Wolch * Ortos Soyuz * Ricardo Brust * Ricardo Tejedo * Rick Loera * Yotzmit Ramírez Mater and the Ghostlight * Dubbing study: Taller Acústico S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: Ricardo Tejedo * Translation and Adaptation: Raúl Aldana * Study of edition: Diseño en Audio * Recording engineer: Luis Cortés * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto – Lightning McQueen * Pedro Armendáriz Jr. – Doc Hudson * Kate del Castillo – Sally Carrera * César Bono – Tow Mater * Jorge Arvizu – Ramone * Francisco Colmenero – Sheriff Cars Toons * Dubbing study: ** Diseño en Audio ** Taller Acústico, S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: ** Ricardo Tejedo ** Mario Castañeda ** Francisco Colmenero (Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs) * Translation and Adaptation: Katya Ojeda * Recording engineer: Luis Cortéz * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * César Bono – Tow Mater * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto – Lightning McQueen * Romina Marroquín Payró – Tia * Yadira Aedo – Mia * Esteban Siller – Dex * Raúl Aldana – Guido * Ricardo Tejedo: ** Mator ** Tormentor's Biggest Fan * Francisco Colmenero – Sheriff * Eduardo Tejedo – Fillmore * José Gilberto Vilchis – Kabuto * Octavio Rojas – Skipper Riley * Javier Olguín – Sparky * Juan Carlos Tinoco – Judge Davis * Sarah Souza – Hawk Leader * Ricardo Bautista – Red Hawk * Erick Salinas – Green Hawk * Óscar Gómez – Black Hawk * Roberto Carrillo – Stanley * Kate del Castillo – Sally Carrera * Gabriel Pingarrón – Ramone * Arturo Mercado Jr. – Luigi * Raúl Aldana – Guido * Simone Brook – Flo * Polo Ortín – Sarge * Eduardo Tejedo – Fillmore * María Santander – Lizzie * Luis Daniel Ramírez – Red * Salvador Reyes – Sandy Dunes * Eduardo Fonseca – Blue Grit * Esteban Desco – Idle Threat * Erick Salinas – Shifty Sidewinder Planes: The Video Game * Dubbing study: Diseño en Audio * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Edson Matus – Dusty Crophopper * Armando Réndiz – Skipper Riley * Luis Alfonso Mendoza – El Chupacabra * Óscar Bonfiglio – Ripslinger * Octavio Rojas – Echo * Enrique Cervantes – Bravo * Víctor Ugarte – Ned * David Bueno – Zed * Rodolfo Vargas – Colin Cowling * Romina Marroquín Payró – Ishani * Jaime Vega – Bulldog * Alejandro Orozco * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Claudia Bramnfsette * Erick Salinas * Erika Ugalde * Héctor Alcaraz * Hiromi Hayakawa * José Luis Miranda * Mario Filio * Moisés Palacios * Yamil Atala Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular * Dubbing study: Taller Acústico S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Dialogue director: Francisco Colmenero * Translation and Adaptation: Katya Ojeda * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Edson Matus – Dusty Crophopper * Pedro D'Aguillon, Jr. – Leadbottom * Rubén Moya – Chug * Ricardo Mendoza – Sparky * Óscar Flores – Roper * Armando Réndiz – Skipper Riley * Gabriela Vega – Dottie * Andrea Cedillo * Diana Alonso * Emmanuel Bernal * Mauricio Pérez * Tomás González Cars 3: Driven to Win * Dubbing study: Diseño en Audio * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto – Lightning McQueen * Unknown actress – Cruz Ramirez * Alejandro Orozco – Jackson Storm * Gabriel Pingarrón – Smokey * César Filio – Tow Mater * Rosalba Sotelo – Sally Carrera * Magda Giner – Miss Fritter * Sonia Casillas – Natalie Certain * Carlos Becerril – Chick Hicks * Humberto Vélez - Ramone * Arturo Mercado – Mack * Andrea Coto – Louise Nash * Jaime Vega – River Scott * Herman López – Junior Moon * Beto Castillo – Bobby Swift * Moisés Iván Mora – Brick Yardley * Xavier Sol – Rich Mixon * José Antonio Macías – Cam Spinner * Idzi Dutkiewicz – Darrell Cartrip Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool * Dubbing study: Taller Acústico S.C. * Spanish dubbing produced by: Disney Character Voices Internatinal, Inc. * Artistic care: Raúl Aldana Cast * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto – Lightning McQueen * Verónica Jaspeado – Cruz Ramirez * Regina Orozco – Miss Fritter * Erick Salinas - Faregame Category:Lists